1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella handle, and more particularly to an umbrella handle including a foldable structure for allowing the umbrella handle to be folded to various inclined or tilted configuration and for allowing the umbrella handle to be easily grasped or held by the user, and including a flashlight device for generating a light toward various direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical umbrella handles comprise an umbrella handle provided or disposed on the lower portion of the handle member for being grasped or held by the user, and normally, the handle member includes a straight or longitudinal structure for being easily grasped or held by the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,969 to Maynor, Jr. discloses one of the typical umbrella devices comprising a folded or U-shaped handle member for being grasped or held by the user, and a high powered electric shocking device disposed or attached to the handle member.
However, the handle member of the typical umbrella device comprises a predetermined structure or shape which may not be folded or directed toward various directions such that the handle member may not be comfortably grasped or held by the user. In addition, no flashlight devices have been provided for generating the light to light the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,239 to Nesbit discloses another typical umbrella device equipped with a radio and comprising a hollow interior shaft with a canopy attached at the top portion of the shaft, and an audio signal source attached to the shaft of the typical umbrella device.
However, the shaft of the typical umbrella device also comprises a predetermined and longitudinal structure or shape which may not be folded or directed toward various directions such that the handle member may not be comfortably grasped or held by the user. In addition, no flashlight devices have been provided for generating the light to light the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,798 to Yang discloses a further typical umbrella device comprising a hollow tubular handle equipped with a flashlight device for generating the light to light the environment on rainy or dark days.
However, the hollow tubular handle of the typical umbrella device comprises a predetermined and longitudinal structure or shape which may not be folded or directed toward various directions such that the handle member may not be comfortably grasped or held by the user. In addition, the flashlight device includes a number of light members that are required to be attached to the tips of the canopy, but the light members may not be easily attached to the tips of the canopy and may greatly increase the manufacturing cost for the typical umbrella device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,449 to Lin et al. discloses a still further typical umbrella device comprising a grip provided or disposed on the lower portion of the handle member for being grasped or held by the user.
However, the handle member of the typical umbrella device also comprises a predetermined and longitudinal structure or shape which may not be folded or directed toward various directions such that the handle member may not be comfortably grasped or held by the user. In addition, no flashlight devices have been provided for generating the light to light the environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional umbrella handle members.